


believe the hype

by aleksrothis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Sometimes Patrik gets restless, just wants to get railed. Now Dallas are in town, and he can always rely on Esa to give him what he needs.
Relationships: Patrik Laine/Esa Lindell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	believe the hype

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: _There seems to be a lack of Laine bottoming and this makes me sad. Not fussed about the pairing as long as Laine gets a nice, long dicking._
> 
> Hope this works for you, nonnie!
> 
> Takes place after the 10 November Stars-Jets game in Winnipeg.

Patrik always looked forward to playing Dallas. Even if they didn’t win, he still got laid and if they did, it meant Esa was even more willing to give Patrik what he needed.

Patrik took the chance to slam into Esa early on knowing he would get a reaction.

Esa shook the hit off with a fierce stare. “I'll get you back for that later.”

“Is that a promise?” Patrik teased him.

Esa just laughed as he skated away but the tone of it was enough to make Patrik shiver. He could hardly wait but he pushed the thought away, not needing the distraction.

With Roope out injured, Heiskanen was the only other Finn on the Stars and he wasn't close enough to hear their conversation, though that didn't stop him glaring from the bench.

Esa glared too when Patrik scored on a powerplay at the end of the first. He got his own back mid-way through the second, putting the Stars ahead. Of course, the Jets eventually won, though the Stars made them fight into overtime for it and Patrik had to do press afterwards. As usual they asked him about Heiskanen and Patrik wished he could tell them Miro was the Stars’ least interesting defenseman. 

In the end Patrik had only got in with just enough time to have a quick shower, for the clean-up he couldn’t do at the rink, and a change into something more comfortable, before Esa's cab arrived.

Esa pushed in through the door without waiting for an invitation and Patrik let Esa press him up against the hallway wall, plundering his mouth. Patrik surrendered to the kiss; it felt so good to just let Esa take charge. By the time he pulled back, Patrik’s lips already felt swollen.

They already knew Esa couldn’t stay overnight so didn’t waste any time moving to the bedroom. Patrik wished they had more chances to hook up since it always left him feeling better but at least they were in the same division, even if the distance didn’t often let them meet up apart from around games.

Now Esa didn’t leave him much space for thinking as he stopped him in the doorway, demanding his mouth. Patrik managed to pull away to start stripping while Esa leant in the doorway, watching, which made him hurry.

When Patrik was naked, Esa pushed him down onto the bed, still fully dressed himself.

Sometimes Patrik liked to put up a fight but tonight Patrik let him, he didn’t feel like resisting. Not that he usually won. They were evenly matched: Patrik with a slight edge in height, while Esa had a few kilos over him but Esa knew how to push his buttons, find all his weak points.

After thoroughly devouring Patrik’s mouth, leaving him panting, Esa reached for the lube which Patrik had left out in its familiar place, confident in their continuing arrangement.

Patrik drew his knees up towards his chest, letting his legs fall apart so Esa could press between them, the fabric of his pants rubbing against his bare skin.

“Tell me what you want,” Esa demanded, letting his fingers circle Patrik’s hole.

He tried to push back onto them but Esa held him down with a forearm over his hips. “Please, Esa, fuck me,” Patrik whined.

Esa pushed two fingers in roughly, scissoring them apart. Patrik didn’t know whether he wanted to pull away or push back into them as he squirmed under Esa’s touch. It was almost too much but he ached for more.

It didn't take long until he was ready and Esa was telling him to, "Roll over."

Patrik settled onto knees and elbows, looking back over his shoulder as Esa quickly pulled off his own clothes.

“Like what you see?” Esa smiled crookedly, palming his hard cock.

Patrik licked his lips. He loved Esa’s dick, loved it when Esa fucked his mouth, held onto his hair and made him take it. But they didn’t have the time for that tonight, not if he wanted to get properly fucked. 

Kneeling on the bed behind him, Esa pressed his cock against Patrik’s ass, rubbing the head against his hole as a tease, his thick thighs forcing Patrik's legs further apart until he could feel the strain.

“Esa,” Patrik begged, when he couldn’t wait any more. “Need you to fuck me.”

There was the wet sound of Esa applying more lube and then he was pushing in, his thick cock stretching Patrik wide. Patrik couldn’t get enough, pushing back into it.

Patrik bit his tongue to stay quiet for the first few thrusts but Esa wouldn’t let him be for long.

He pulled back until only the tip was still inside. “Come on, I want to hear you.”

Patrik didn't think his neighbours would agree but he obliged, letting out eager moans, as Esa pushed back in and then started a hard rhythm. “Yes, yes. Esa, please.”

Esa pulled on Patrik’s hair, forcing him to arch his back as he fucked him roughly. Patrik pushed up onto his hands, trying to keep himself being driven into the headboard. He knew he would feel it in the morning, but that was what made it so worthwhile.

He couldn’t keep in his cries then, as Esa shifted, now hitting his prostate with every thrust. Patrik tried to reach for his cock but Esa slapped his hand away. "I know you can come like this. Come on my cock."

Patrik hated that he could, that he probably would, however humiliating it felt. Esa knew him so well, gave it to him so good. He could feel his pleasure ratcheting higher, Esa’s fingers digging into his shoulders, his hips as he slammed into him.

When Patrik came he would have slumped over except for Esa’s arm across his chest keeping him upright. Esa didn’t stop moving, holding Patrik in place as his thrusts sped up, chasing his own orgasm.

Patrik was oversensitive in the best way, unable to control the sounds coming out of his mouth as Esa fucked into him one last time and came, warmth pulsing inside him.

He wriggled in Esa's hold, the softening cock uncomfortable inside him, until Esa put teeth against his shoulder to keep him in place. Patrik yielded, letting Esa rest his weight over his back.

When Esa finally pulled out, Patrik felt raw and empty. He could feel cum dripping down his thighs, a reminder of their activities. He almost wished he could go to sleep like this but cleaning up in the morning would be worse and Esa would have to leave eventually. At least they were playing Dallas again next week.


End file.
